zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway
Some classic espionage aboard trains takes you to an unexpected destination... Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Steve Sissay * Kefilwe Lobatse * Moonchild Plot Get That Train For your mission today you'll catch a train to meet a contact. Your contact will then take you to Sweetpea, who has information about Sigrid's work on Moonchild Syndrome. The Next Train? After successfully jumping onto a train you meet your contact, Dr Lobatse. She's pleased to see you, and to hear Steve. The hellos are interrupted by a guard, who you'll have to climb onto the roof, and jump to another train, to avoid. Remember To Keep Moving On top of the train Steve and Lobatse come up with a plan to throw off your pursuers, involving a bag of marbles. As the two trains slow, you, Paula and Lobatse leap from one to the other. Onto The Railway Bridge Lobatse talks you and Paula through the plan again as you prepare to leave the train, and her. Lobatse admits that she quite enjoys a spot of espionage. Come In At Y-349 You and Paula reach the Victorian railway station Sigrid's using as a supply dump, where you're due to meet Sweetpea. You're at the wrong end however, so you'll have to run. A Neutral Territory Unfortunately you're too late to meet Sweetpea - a Pit Viper assassin has already got to her. You find a tape recorder Sweetpea hid in the crates, but the Pit Viper hears you. To escape you'll have to hop on a train to neutral territory. Mercury Rising. Trouble Ahead You catch a train just in time to escape the assassin. Now you're safe Paula starts the tape. It's a recording of a news broadcast, but you hear a coded message just for people with Moonchild Syndrome, and fall unconscious... S06E08 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Runner Five, are you receiving this? Get to the gate right now. Bloody hell, it feels like a long time since I last said that, doesn’t it? I don’t know, what with one thing and another. We’ve been running so many missions, but I don’t know if we’ve actually raised the gates lately. I miss this, Five. PAULA COHEN: You ready to go, Five? SAM YAO: It’s a dangerous mission. The woman who ran that listening post in Worthington-on-Sea is on the run. PAULA COHEN: Oh yes, Amelia told us her name. Sweetpea? She has pink and purple bunches, and likes mid-80s synth rock? My kind of woman. SAM YAO: I picked up a message from her via Rofflenet. Secret channel. She has a message about Sigrid’s work on Moonchild Syndrome. We can’t risk her being picked up by a Ministry-loyal territory. PAULA COHEN: I heard yesterday that Kingsnorth has gone Ministry. SAM YAO: Yep. Sigrid’s passing her serum out like horrible baby-derived candy bars, so uh, you’ll catch the next train running along our border with Radial. Your contact’ll meet you there. PAULA COHEN: The contact’s Lobatse, isn’t it? STEVE SISSAY: We can neither confirm nor deny that, Dr. Cohen. PAULA COHEN: Steve! It’s been ages. How’s your eye? STEVE SISSAY: Oh. Well, it was nothing. And then the second and third times, it was also nothing. SAM YAO: You’ve got to make that train. But wait for it… raise the gates! siren, gates raising Oh my God, that felt good! Covering fire! gunshots Five and Paula, get that train. Run! PAULA COHEN: All right, Five. The train will have to slow down at this bend. If we time this just right, we’ll be able to jump onto the viewing platform at the back. I love these old 1960s trains, don’t you? I think Sigrid found them easy to convert to multiple fuel sources. They’re just elegant. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. I bet that baby has a sleeping car. PAULA COHEN: I bet it has a smoking car. SAM YAO: I bet it has a jelly bean dispenser. … what? Right. Five and Paula, run now and grab onto the back of the train. Okay, great, you’re on! Now there should be someone waiting for you in the last carriage. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Dr. Cohen, Runner Five, it is so good to see your faces. PAULA COHEN: Oh, not as good as it is to see you, Bots! How are you? Keeping well? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, as well as can be expected. I am here under false papers, and no one looks too closely at the papers of a doctor in a hospital anyway. PAULA COHEN: Don’t you want to get out? KEFILWE LOBATSE: These people need me. Let me tune my earpiece to your frequency, Sam. Is that you? SAM YAO: Oh, it’s great to hear your voice, Kefilwe. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh. Is it just you, today? STEVE SISSAY: No. Um. I’m here, too. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh. Steven. Hello. STEVE SISSAY: Hello. GUARD: Papers. Everyone, papers, please. KEFILWE LOBATSE: We cannot afford for that guard to find you both here. Quickly, out onto the viewing platform. slides open We will climb up the ladder onto the roof. Then we must run along the train roof to be in position to jump to the next train. SAM YAO: Uh, the next train? STEVE SISSAY: I know. sighs She’s amazing. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, Paula, run! PAULA COHEN: Wow. You really can see how divided the country’s become from up here. Tiny little pocket states. Some are no bigger than a farm or two. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Some of them owe fealty to Sigrid. Some side with the Exmoor Militia or the Psychoanalysts. Some have hired Pit Viper assassins to protect them. Some are run by militarized gangs or are playing different sides against the middle. STEVE SISSAY: That train is the only one that goes between several different pocket states. Anyone on it might be secret police. The only way to get those papers to Sweetpea is to make sure you’ve thrown off any pursuers. PAULA COHEN: So, should we be worried that the guard asking for papers had a Pit Viper tattoo on his face? STEVE SISSAY: Marbles. Kefilwe? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Marbles, Steven. SAM YAO: As in, “Am I losing my”? KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, no. I’m about to lose mine. Five, Paula, do you see our train coming from the other direction? The two trains will slow as they pass. We will jump from one to the other and run up to the engine, and I will empty this bag of marbles into the carriage below us to prevent pursuit. Wait for it! STEVE SISSAY: Wait for it… KEFILWE LOBATSE: Now! marbles Five, remember to keep moving when you land. Now jump! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Woohoo! That was very good. You are well on your way now. STEVE SISSAY: You’ve got the papers for Sweetpea? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, yes. Here they are, Five. Keep them safe. They have her name and photograph. They would not pass muster at one of Sigrid’s checkpoints into Abel territory, but she can use them to cross into Devil Fish, and then the Exmoor Militia will pick her up. PAULA COHEN: You could have left these papers in a safe spot for us, you know. No need to risk your neck. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I wanted to see them safely into your hands. And besides - STEVE SISSAY: You want to keep your hand in, don’t you, babe? Get more experience in espionage. Learn the ropes. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. It is useful. And also… I think I like it. It is extremely fun and exciting. SAM YAO: Hey, if Janine hears you say that, when she’s back, she’ll have you signed up to MI6 fast as look at you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I will have to make sure she hears me, then. STEVE SISSAY: That’s the spirit. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, Paula, get ready. The train is slowing down. STEVE SISSAY: We’ll be in touch via the usual dead drop then, babe. KEFILWE LOBATSE: We will, Steven. I cannot wait for your next coded message. STEVE SISSAY: Oh yeah. I’m going to make it very hard to decode. If you know what I mean. SAM YAO: Yeah, we all know what you mean. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, Paula, this is it. The train will stop at this red signal for just a few seconds. Climb up onto the railway bridge and head along it to the far side. Be quick! Run! SAM YAO: All right, Five, that’s the spot. The coded message said Sweetpea’s waiting in that railway warehouse. creaks shut PAULA COHEN: It’s beautiful. Victorian. Brick and cast iron columns. Built in a world before zombies. Will probably outlast them all. Looks like one of Sigrid’s supply dumps. There are rows of packing boxes labeled with letters and numbers. SAM YAO: Ah! No, yeah, that makes sense. Sweetpea said she’d be waiting at A17. PAULA COHEN: Hmm. Well, we’ve come in at Y349. I suppose we’d better run, Five. PAULA COHEN: A25, A23, A21, A19… ah! Voilà. A17, here it is. Down this alley between the packing crates. whispers Did you hear that, Sam? Sounds like footsteps. SAM YAO: Yeah… oh yeah! I see someone on cams a few rows over. Oh. Someone with a Pit Viper tattoo. You need to find Sweetpea and get out of there. … Someone’s already found her, haven’t they? PAULA COHEN: Yup. She’s here. Pink and purple bunches, as described. But she’s dead. SAM YAO: Oh, that Pit Viper’s still walking the aisles. Can’t have heard you, or you’d be dead already, too. You’ve got to get out of there! PAULA COHEN: Not yet. Not yet. If the Pit Viper’s still looking, they can’t have found whatever Sweetpea brought with her. Must still be looking for it. So it might be – ah! See that, Five? Little corner of something wedged into this packing case. If we can just get it out of there… crate open It’s a mini tape recorder. SAM YAO: And that Pit Viper heard the noise you made! Five, Paula, there’s going to be a train passing through, heading for Funder’s Farm. They’re neutral territory. You’ve got to run for it, now! PAULA COHEN: Come on, Five, grab my hand! sighs Oh, we made it. Sam, we made it. SAM YAO: Okay. Okay. It’s all right. You can ride that thing all the way to Funder’s Farm, and we’ll pick you up from there. PAULA COHEN: Come on, Five. We can take a seat. Here’s the tape player. This is what got the poor girl killed. Do you think we should listen? SAM YAO: Hmm. Well, is there anyone else around? PAULA COHEN: No. The train’s almost empty. I’ll just play the start. NEWS REPORTER: - and in the news today, the Minister has announced that the national coal lines are proving even more effective than previously expected. SAM YAO: Hm? Well, this just sounds like a news report from a few days ago. When you were doing that mission with the Winchers, I think, Five. PAULA COHEN: It certainly doesn’t sound secret or sensitive. NEWS REPORTER: Crop yields are also expected to be considerably higher next year than this, due to the Ministry’s distorts defensive agricultural policies. PAULA COHEN: muffled Are you all right, Five? NEWS REPORTER: distorted The Minister is particularly interested in you. If you can hear this message, you have something she wants. MOONCHILD: Do you hear that, Five? I’m serious. Is it just me? report continues in the background PAULA COHEN: muffled Five, you’re looking really weird. It’s just the news, Five. SAM YAO: muffled Five? Five, do you – can you - ? Are you all right? NEWS REPORTER: distorted If you can hear this message, you have Moonchild Syndrome. And if you have Moonchild Syndrome, the Minister wants to talk to you. You will come when we call you. You will do what we tell you. You belong to us. YAO and PAULA COHEN continue trying to get Runner Five’s attention in the background MOONCHILD: I feel strange… I feel really, really strange. Mercury rising, trouble ahead… She’s looking for me. She’s coming for me! What has she done to my people? NEWS REPORTER: distorted We will find you. static clear We will find you and make you ours. static Category:Mission Category:Season Six